


History Repeats and Repeats and Repeats

by Thus



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Transcendence AU, tau - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 06:33:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6412843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thus/pseuds/Thus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alcor meets a soul that should really stop summoning him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	History Repeats and Repeats and Repeats

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted over on my [tumblr](http://thusmylife.tumblr.com/post/131188977577/history-repeats-and-repeats-and-repeats)

Cassie didn’t know why she thought summoning a demon for help with her homework was a good idea. She really get why the first thing that came to mind when she got stumped on her physics homework was to ask Alcor the Dreambender for help. Unfortunately, she hadn’t realized how badly all of this could turn out until she had everything set up before her in her bedroom. The summoning circle was drawn, candles lit, and the incantation was before her freshly found on the internet and projecting on her holo-screen.

She sighed and rested her head on her knees. This was a terrible idea. Why couldn’t she have just called a friend, or searched online for the answer like a normal person? Why did her brain think that summoning the strongest demon in all of existence for help was a reasonable idea? But there she was, 2am, and too tired to care. If the dream bender didn’t kill her, then well, whatever.

Cassie read the incantation slowly, her thoughts elsewhere. He probably wouldn’t even show up.  
“Astrum splendidum, te invoco. Invoco tuum potentiae. Dico nomen tuum: Alcor!”

Nothing happened, and she let herself breath for a moment. She was kinda happy that it didn’t work. Hopefully her brain wouldn’t tell her to do this again anytime soon…  
Then the candles blew themselves out and the room when cold. Yellow pinpricks of light formed in front of her making an otherworldly smile appear, grinning much to far for anything alive. But just as suddenly as the smile appeared it turned into a frown.

With a snap the lights flew on and the Demon stood before her in the circle. Arms crossed and wearing an expression one would only expect to see on a disappointed dad.  
Cassie had fallen back onto the floor, back against her bed, shaking.

Alcor eyed with his head cocked to the side. “Really, Cassie?”

“H-how do you know my name?”

“Honestly Cassie,” he continued without listening to her. “I mean really Cassandra! Why do you always think it's a good idea to summon me? I’ve told you this more times than I can cou- no, its been 16 times Cassie.”

Cassie gaped at him. He knew her? No, he couldn’t. He had to have had her confused with someone else. It was a coincidence. A mistake!

“Well,? What do you have to say for yourself, Cassandra?”

“My names not Cassandra! I’m really sorry Mr. Dreambender, but I don’t think I’m who you think I am.”

“No, you’re definitely Cassie.” He floating out of the summoning circle and she screamed and jumped up onto her bed to try to put some distance between them.

“I’m really sorry for summoning you!” words spilled out of her mouth before she realized she was speaking. “I just couldn’t figure out some of my homework, and then my stupid brain kept telling me that it was a good idea to ask you for help, and, and” tears cascaded down her face, “please don’t kill me! My moms would never forgive me if I died because I summoned a demon!”

Alcor just continued to stand-float-there.

“Cassie calm down.”

“PLEASE DON”T KILL ME!”

“I’m not going to kill you Cassie. Jeez, don’t you think that if I can’t to kill you I would have done it by now?”

“Yes, um, I guess.” She sniffled.

“Okay then good Cassie. Get me the mint chip from your freezer and I’ll help you with that math problem okay?”

“Its physics, Mr. Dreambender.”

“Yeah yeah.”

Alcor floated over to the holo-screen and scrolled over towards the physics equation. He rolled his eyes, she was definitely getting the short end of the deal this time.  
When she walked back into the room and handed him the quart of ice cream he unhinged his jaw and ate it whole.

“Alright your part of the deal is done so time for me to finish mine, yeah?”

“Yes, please, sir.”

“Seriously kid, knock it off with the sir thing. You haven’t called me that since you summoned me the first time!”

“This is the first time I have ever summoned a demon, let alone you.”

“Haha Cassandra very funny.”

“My name isn’t Cassandra.”

Alcor looked over at her, taking in what she really looked like for the first time since he was summoned. If her soul wasn’t so bright he might have realized it earlier. Probably. Maybe.

“Huh,” he floated higher in the air and sat legs crossed. “Guess you aren’t are you? But you still let me call you Cassie. Figures…” he stopped shaking his head.

“Well, yeah. Cassie is my nickname. Its short for Cassidy.”

“Of course its is. Anyways! The physics problem! The equation was written incorrectly so the answer doesn’t exist. Your teacher will tell you this tomorrow when class starts.” Cassidy looked down embarrassed.

“Don’t worry kid, I’ve been summoned for worse before.”

“You said I summoned you before though?”

“Yeah for the last few reincarnation cycles or so,” he shrugged “I’m old, I get lives mixed up sometimes. Mizar doesn’t like it when I do that.”

“Thank you for the help.”

“Its more or less the demonic equivalent of a job. Also,” he cleared his throat “Summoning demons is a terrible idea and you should never do it. It would be a good idea to  
never summon me again but knowing your soul thats not going to happen, so at the very least don’t summon other demons. And call me Alcor.”

“I will, Alcor. Thank you again.”

Like smoke he disappeared quicker than she could blink. On the holo-screen on her desk a message popped up, and she went over to open it. The sender’s name was garbled letters and numbers that didn’t look like they should exist, but she opened it anyway.

“Hey Cassie. Convince your soul that summoning me is a terrible idea.”

She laughed, but she was pretty sure she was still shocked that she was still alive. Tomorrow morning she’d realize that all of this had actually happened and have a panic attack. But that was a problem for a future her. So Cassidy went to bed, exhausted and wondering what kind of idiot she was in a past life to apparently routinely summon the most powerful demon in all of existence.


End file.
